SunClan (Pandora910)
SunClan is one of four Clans in their territory, the others being AshClan, MoonClan and LichenClan. Clan Character SunClan cats are described as clever and loyal. They pride themselves on being intelligent and doing anything to protect their Clanmates. SunClan cats are slim, able bodied cats who normally have ginger, gold or brown coats. However, cats are known to have white, silver or black pelts as well. SunClan's favorite season is Greenleaf and is when they thrive the most. Most SunClan cats wake up at dawn and are most filled with energy at sunhigh, when most of their hunting and training takes place. SunClan cats prefer not to fight, but will not hesitate when it comes to protecting their Clan. Territory SunClan's territory is mostly thick forest, but the back of their territory is an open field. Clan Camp SunClan's camp is in the heart of the territory, but well guarded by bramble walls. The camp it's self is a low point in the ground, the camp has a back wall that provides protection and keeps the camp well insulated. Leader's Den The leaders den is a large tree in the center of camp, also known as the SunTree. At Sunhigh the sun shimmers through the high branches of the tree; most Clan meetings are held at Sunhigh. The tree is hollowed out and allows for a perfect den for the leader, soft bushes cover the entrance. Medicine Cat Den The medicine cat den is a medium sized cave in the camp's back wall, it's closest to the exit as well as the Drinking Pool. The entrance is covered by bushes. Warrior's Den A large holly bush, reinforced with brambles near the camp entrance. Apprentice's Den An old burrow underneath a small tree between the warrior's den and the nursery. Nursery A thick, hollowed out bush reinforced with thick brambles for protection near the elder's den Elder's Den The elders den is made up of a fallen tree propped up against a boulder against the back wall of the camp, not far from the medicine cat den. Brambles shelter the den from weather and other dangers Drinking Pool Small, yet deep enough pool of water used for drinking and keeping moss wet, popular place to relax. Other Territory Landmarks Jagged Rocks Large cluster of pointed rocks, popular for herbs but considered very dangerous because it lies very close to the AshClan border, houses adders in Greenleaf and could be dangerous if a young cat fell. Training Area Sandy area in a bare spot of the forest, perfect for training young apprentices. Moss Hollow Deep stone hollow just outside the SunClan camp, lined with thick moss used for Clan needs. History Long ago, the four original Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan) disbanded due to unknown reasons, with most forgetting their warrior heritage and lifestyle. However, StarClan was not completely forgotten, some remained and knew they had to bring the Clans back before StarClan was forever forgotten. They found four cats, Sun, Lichen, Ash and Moon who bore the bloodlines of the other Clans, although they were mixed. Sun had ancestors from ThunderClan and WindClan, Lichen from ShadowClan and RiverClan, Ash from ShadowClan and ThunderClan and Moon from WindClan and RiverClan. They eventually taught these cats the warrior code and helped them to build their Clans which have been strong for countless seasons. Sun was a prideful, yet kind she-cat with fur as gold as the sun. Formally a longer, she soon became Sunstar and her first medicine cat was a brown tom named Mousefoot. Former SunClan Leaders Sunstar-''' First SunClan leader. Worked with Ash, Lichen, and Moon to re-create the lost Clans. Extremely loyal to the warrior code. Deputies: Mossfleck, Pikethorn (Later Pikestar) Apprentices: Unknown '''Pikestar- Battle hungry, tried stealing territory from every Clan, which eventualy killed him. Shortest lived SunClan leader. Deputies: Harveythorn (Later Harveystar) Apprentices: Blackpaw (Later Blacksky) Harveystar- Very peaceful leader, worked hard to repair SunClan's reputation after Pikestar. Lived to be very old, retired before he lost all nine lives. Deputies: Hawkjump, Leafcloud, Skyfeather, Oakpelt (Later Oakstar) Oakstar- Proud leader, refused any alliances, disliked by the other four Clans. Deputies: Rustwind, Cloudthorn (Later Cloudstar) Cloudstar- Soft spoken, prevented a battle that would have destroyed the Clans. Deputies: Thrushpelt (later Thrushstar) Thrushstar- Brave leader, but very eager to fight. Rumors say he tried getting AshClan to leave the forest Deputies: Moonwillow, Lilyspots (Later Lilystar) Lilystar- As deputy she thought it was wrong to drive AshClan. Mostly because she had fallen in love with an AshClan cat named Birchthorn. Deputies: Lakethorn, Grassleap, Rabbitstripe (Later Rabbitstar) Rabbitstar- Energetic she-cat, reckless and quick to run into battle. However she lived to be a very old leader, as she was very intelligent. Deputies: Eaglepelt, Owleyes, Tigerwind, Streamthorn, Skipfoot (Later Skipstar) Skipstar- Born with a twisted paw, however, he was still an excelent fighter, the claws on his foot were always out, and very sharp. Deputies: Skystrike, Firepetal, Pikefur (Later Pikestar) Foxstar- Brave leader, however he fell in love with an AshClan she-cat, he almost stepped down from his leadership but Flowerpelt conviced him not to Deputies: Mallownose, Flowerpelt (Later Flowerstar) Current SunClan Members LEADER Flowerstar- Pale gray she-cat with light green eyes ' '''DEPUTY' Tigertai'''l- Brown tom with a long striped tail and amber eyes ''' '''MEDICINE CAT' Poppyfur- '''Pale ginger she-cat with black spots and green eyes ' WARRIORS' '(toms and she-cats without kits) ' '''Thornpelt- '''Pale brown tabby tom, covered in battle scars, amber eyes. '''Crowfur'- Black she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Adderpaw ' Bramblepelt- '''Brown tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice, Squirrlepaw ' Rainears- Black she-cat with with white ears and blue eyes Apprentice, Turtlepaw Sunstream- Golden she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Dawnpaw ' '''Icepetal- '''White she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Fawnpaw ' Rustpelt- 'Ginger tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Lionpaw ' '''Windflight- '''Sleek light brown she-cat with light green eyes.' ' Snowtail- '''Fluffy white she-cat with dark blue eyes '''Snakewhisker- Gray tom with long whiskers and green eyes Apprentice, Redpaw ' '''Sandfoot- '''Tortishell she-cat with light ginger paws and green eyes Apprentice, Goldenpaw ' Rockfur- 'Big dark gray tom with amber eyes ' 'Stormwind- '''Light gray she-cat with light blue eyes and lighter chest and paws ' Blazeheart-'Golden brown tabby tom with dark green eyes ' 'Applespots- '''Tortishell she-cat with green eyes ' ''' '''APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) ' '''Redpaw'- Ginger tom with green eyes (Sandfoot and Rustpelt's son) Squirrelpaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Sandfoot and Rustpelt's daughter) Turtlepaw- Mottled brown tom with green eyes (Windflight and Blazeheart's Son) Dawnpaw- Golden/brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and bright green eyes (Windflight and Blazeheart's Daughter) Lionpaw- Golden tom with amber eyes (Sunstream and Tigertail's Son) Goldenpaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes (Sunstream and Tigertail's Daughter) Adderpaw- Silver tom with lighter tabby markings (Stormwind's and Snakewhisker's son) ' ' QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) ' '''Dovetail'- Soft light gray she-cat with blue eyes Nursing Rockfur's kits, Cinderkit, Dark gray she-kit, Yarrowkit- Fluffy pale gray tom and Pebblekit, gray and white she-cat Willownose- Brown she-cat with a distinct pink nose, expecting Bramblepelt's kits ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired) Hawktalon- Brown tabby tom with long claws, blind Nightwing- Once pretty black she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Trivia * SunClan and the others are featured in my fanfiction: Dawnstar's Trouble which you can soon read on my deivnatART http://dawnfireofskyclan.deviantart.com/ * SunClan cats have adapted eyes and can handle looking at the sun in ways the other Clans cat.